An auxiliary power unit (“APU”) generates power for supply to various systems, such as those of an aircraft, for purposes such as environmental cooling, lighting, powering electronic systems, and main engine starting. Typically, APUs are located in the aft section of the aircraft such as the tail cone and are contained in a compartment. An APU may be powered by a gas turbine, which includes a compressor stage for supplying pressurized combustion air. During operation, a gas turbine APU produces exhaust gas that is directed through an exhaust system and out of the aircraft. The exhaust system may be connected with an eductor that entrains an airflow stream for cooling purposes, and that may also entrain other gases generated by the aircraft for exhaust to atmosphere. Effective eductor performance is needed for the cooling and entrainment functions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that provide enhanced flow of an APU eductor for improved cooling and air entrainment performance. It is also desirable to provide effective control in a cost effective manner Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.